


She Only Loves Me When She's Wasted

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Emma comes to find Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Only Loves Me When She's Wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> 1\. title from Hunter Valentine's "She Only Loves Me When She's Wasted"  
> 2\. prompt is "whiskey"

Ruby can taste the whiskey on Emma’s lips as the blonde pins her up against the side of the building. The softness of her mouth is tempered with the poignant bitterness of drink and it is all that Ruby can do to keep herself from growing intoxicated. 

Emma pushes harder into Ruby, hands moving to explore her body. Her touch is firm and demanding. Emma’s teeth move across her neck and Ruby’s throat betrays her resolve by freeing a small moan. 

Emma is lightening against Ruby’s night sky. Brief electricity. Then darkness again. If only she could make her stay.


End file.
